Busted!
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Sara & Grissom deal with the aftermath of Sara's ordeal and dealing with Ecklie now that he knows about their relationship.


Busted!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, this story is my imagination.

A/N: This story is a one shot based on my imagination and a few of the scenes shown at the end of last nights episode – previewing next weeks show.

REPOSTED - with grammar fixed.

Gil Grissom sat in Sara's hospital room holding her hand. She had survived the horrific ordeal of being trapped under that car. Grissom could only count his lucky stars that Sara was going to be all right. Bruises and a broken arm was the extent of her injuries.

Sara opened her eyes and gave him a smile. "Guess our secret is out" she said hoarsely.

Grissom nodded. "Yeah, I let it slip a few days ago when we realized who it was that had done all this."

"How are we going to deal with it.?"

Grissom's brow furrowed. "I don't know. Ecklie is not going to like this."

"Why do we have to tell him.?" Sara asked.

Grissom sighed. "It's going to come out... because Natalie did what she did because of us" he said and looked away.

They said no more. Sara had a few more test that day and Grissom promised to come get her and take her home, as soon as he got word of her release.

Grissom sat in his office pouring over paperwork when Ecklie barged in.

"What the hell is going on between you and Sara Sidle.?"

"Would you keep your voice down Conrad."

"Do you know what kind of penalty you could be facing by getting involved with a subordinate.?"

Grissom nodded.

"It could mean a demotion … is a woman worth that.?" Ecklie asked.

Grissom did not reply for a few moments.

"You are not in charge Ecklie, Robert Cavallo is the lab director, not you."

Ecklie smirked. "Guess you haven't received the latest memo, Cavallo retired and they promoted me."

Grissom rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to talk to Sidle, don't leave town."

Sara was sitting in her chair watching TV when Ecklie barged in.

"How long have you been intimate with Grissom.?"

"Hello to you Ecklie, that is none of your business."

"Do you want to get fired?"

Sara glared at him. "2 years."

Ecklie turned and walked away.

Grissom was talking to Catherine when Ecklie barged in.

"How long have you and Sidle been intimate.?"

"Uh excuse me" Catherine said and left.

"Why must you know that.?"

"For the record I wanna know how long you have been hiding your relationship."

"Well Conrad, we've known each other a very long time."

"She was your protégée wasn't she.?"

Grissom nodded.

"She is also 15 years younger."

"What does that have to do with it.?"

"How long have you been intimate.?"

"9 years."

Ecklie raised his eyebrows. "She's only been in Vegas 7 years – since that Holly Gribbs case.

Grissom said nothing.

"She told me that you two have been together only two years --- you have to get your stories straight" Ecklie said and walked away.

Grissom sighed and thought about how special Sara made him feel. Even just touching her made him feel like a _teenager._

"So Gil, you finally got your head from under that microscope eh?" Catherine said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yea I guess so."

"You could be facing a demotion though."

Grissom lowered his eyes. "I know, but it is worth it for Sara."

Catherine saw Grissom's love-sick face and tried not to laugh. She had seen that face before … on Greg when he first met Sara.

"Gil, do you love her that much? Enough to be demoted."

Grissom looked around his office and then at Catherine.

"I would be willing to voluntarily step down as supervisor under two conditions… one you take over as Graveyard supervisor and two you let me keep some of my stuff in this office."

"We'll talk to Ecklie about it Gi.l" she said and smiled.

Catherine went and talked to Ecklie and much to their surprise Ecklie actually agreed.

"Why are you agreeing.?" Grissom asked suspiciously.

Ecklie sighed. "Truth? I've been jealous of you since we met. You have a good solid group of people on your team who care about not only the job but each other. You seem to have each other's back always. I have a good group, but their comradeship is lacking. You are a good supervisor, dating a subordinate and would take a demotion in order to keep up the relationship, that is what I call love. " he said.

Ecklie told them he'd write up the paperwork and by the beginning of the month their roles would be reversed.

A short time later, Gil sat in his office and stared at the little box on his desk. He was due to pick up Sara shortly and head out for dinner.

"Big move eh Boss." Greg asked quietly.

"Greg don't sneak up on me please."

"You love her don't you."

Gil nodded.

"Then go for it, you deserve to be happy."

"She is the only person I have ever loved." he said.

That evening, Grissom took Sara to their favourite place. Sara had a vegetarian meal and Grissom had Calamari and they both had a glass of wine.

He put down his fork and took both of her hands in his.

"Sara, first I've got to let you know I have stepped down as supervisor and Catherine has taken over. I had no choice, give up the supervisor job or give up you and asking this question…" he pulled his box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a sparkling ring.

"Sara Sidle you have made me see beauty, you have made me remove my head from under the microscope and turned me into a very happy man. I love you so much…will you marry me.?"

Sara stared open mouthed at Gil, she was speechless and she took a deep breath and looked deeply into his liquid blue eyes. "Gil Grissom, of course I'll marry you, I love you too!" she said and jumped up from her seat and kissed him.

The entire restaurant had stopped eating and talking while Grissom said his speech an when they finished, the entire restaurant clapped and cheered.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Brass, Sofia, Hodges, Wendy, Henry, Mandy, Archie, Doc Robbins & David all came over to the newly engaged couple's table and congratulated them. The only one who had held back was Ecklie, he knew that he wasn't a favourite among the graveyard shift. Sara saw him standing there and waved him over.

"This meal is on me – congrats Gil, Sara, you two are made for each other" Conrad said. And he shook hands with Gil and gave Sara a little peck on the cheek in congratulations.

The

End


End file.
